


People throw rocks at things that shine (Ours)

by Sparkles_and_Trash



Category: South Park
Genre: I love them and they need more attention!, M/M, Rarepair, Short & Sweet, Song: Ours (Taylor Swift), Songfic, and Stan's gang, but mostly Token and Kenny, just wanted to put something out there for these two, mention of Craig and those guys, or interns there, overcoming prejudice together, pure fluff tbh, they're college aged, token works at a stuffy office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkles_and_Trash/pseuds/Sparkles_and_Trash
Summary: A look at Token and Kenny's unlikely relationship through Token's own eyes. Short and fluffy.
Relationships: Token Black/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	People throw rocks at things that shine (Ours)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the Galaxy Collection! This collection will be containing all the fics that lives in the same universe as Galaxies in your Eyes, and will have at least one more Creek fit, and a Stutters one! 
> 
> I just love this ship and would love to see more content for it, so I figured I might as well start myself! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ sparkles-and-trash.tumblr.com, or twitter and insta @ Trash_Doll for more South Park content, news about what I'm working on, some art and just to talk about SP!

**_Elevator buttons and morning air_ **   
**_Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs_ **   
**_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_ **   
**_But right now my time is theirs_ **

The door to the professional and sterile looking building slid open the same way they did every morning, with the same quiet "swish" Token had gotten tired of about one week into working there. The walk from the lobby to the elevator was the same as always, five steps, show the receptionist his ID card, nod politely, ten steps, enter elevator with a handful other people heading to work. 

Token hated all of it. 

He knew he should be grateful for the opportunity to intern at a place like this. 

It was professional, it opened so many door, and other students his age would have put up a fair fight to work here, and if it hadn't been for the personal recommendation from one of his professors,Token probably wouldn't have taken it, at least not this early in getting his degree. 

But here he was, so he was going to make the best of it. 

When he entered the elevator this Friday morning, it was already almost full, and he barley managed to squeeze in.

Standing like that, mashed in with a bunch of serious looking strangers, always made him feel like a kid again, unable to take any of it seriously.

When he looked into the mirror on the side wall, he had to bit his lip to keep a chuckle from escaping.

All the other people in there with him where between 30 and 50 years, white, every single one of them, dressed in various tones of grey and beige, and with the same dead, robotic look on their faces. 

If Kenny was here with him, he knew neither of them would have been able to keep from laughing out loud. 

But Kenny wasn't here, and right now, Token needed to be present in the moment, because the elevator had reached his floor with a "ding", and he hurried out into the familiar office landscape towards his desk. 

**_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_ **   
**_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_ **   
**_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_ **   
**_The jury's out, but my choice is you_ **

When he sat down at the desk that was his for the remaining months of his internship, Token let out a quiet sigh.

He was mostly here to quietly observe, but he was also encouraged to do small tasks himself, and if he were totally honest, he preferred that to sitting in stuffy office meetings with angry white men in their mid-50's, fighting about stuff that did not matter at all. 

He turned to push the power button on the stationary computer, and his hand brushed against the shiny frame standing next to some other personal artifacts that he kept on his station to not go totally insane during those long eight hour shifts he sometimes had to pull here. 

The picture was taken about a year ago, and it never failed to make Token smile. 

It was a simple picture, taken by himself, of a boy his own age facing the camera, mid conversation, unaware that his picture was being captured. 

It had been a warm summer night, back home in South Park, with all their friends, talking and drinking some beer and catching up, in Token's own backyard, and Token remembered it as one of the best nights in a long, long time. 

The boy in the picture had dark blond hair, a little longer than he normally let it be, it had been summer after all, the hair slightly curling around his ears, his freckles skin tanned so the freckles were even more visible than normal, and a big smile on his handsome face. 

Token smiled at the picture one more time, before he started batting up his computer. 

The computer was old, so it took a while to get in running, and it gave Token some time to think. 

As the computer whirred and loaded, Token' mind wandered to the time where his relationship with Kenny was still news. 

And news it had been. 

Something about the wealthiest boy in town, tall, broad, dark skinned, calm and warm, being with thpolar opposite of himself really stirred the rumor mill, and Token had really hated it. 

He didn't even think he and Kenny were so different. 

Not on the inside, anyway. 

Kenny came from the poorest family in town, even after his parents somewhat got their shit together, they still struggled with addictions and low income, but at least they tried. 

That didn't stop them from being knows as dirt poor, though. 

And Kenny, tall and lanky, with his wild mop of dark blonde waves, so freckly it almost looked like it was a tan at times, with that big gap between his front teeth his parents could never afford to fix, usually wearing his older brother's hand-me-downs, either not speaking at all, or speaking when he should have kept quiet, would seem as far from Token as one could get. 

But that didn't matter to them. 

  
**_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_ **   
**_People throw rocks at things that shine_ **   
**_And life makes love look hard_ **   
**_The stakes are high, the water's rough_ **   
**_But this love is ours_ **

It wasn't a secret that Kenny was the main reason Token bothered with this whole internship, or, at least why he tried staying positive. 

Kenny had truly been through hell, constantly having to stay home and not joining when they other kids when on trips or to amusement parks or other things that cost money when they were younger, then having to work three part-time jobs when he got old enough to ever have the chance to do those things he friends took for granted, being neglected at home, taking care of his younger sister with only his older brother, who had his own troubles to help, and yet, he never failed to look on the bright side of things.

He wasn't bitter or angry, in fact he had told Token on multiple occasions that he was somehow grateful for the troubles he had gone through, because it made him appreciate the good things in life so much more. 

Token's heart swelled with both admiration and so much love when he thought about his wonderful boyfriend. 

  
_**You never know what people have up their sleeves** _   
_**Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me** _   
_**Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles** _   
_**But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine** _

That wasn't to say their road here had been easy. 

When the news of them officially dating broke, there had been reactions from so many holds it got hard to keep track of after a while. 

Their respective friends had been nothing but supportive and happy, which was honestly the most important thing to both of them both, but that didn't mean all the other reactions didn't hurt. 

Token had long ago lost count over how many people who insinuated that Kenny was only with him for his money, or that is was some sort of sugar daddy deal, that Kenny was nothing but a looter and that token was blind and stupid for not seeing it, and even now, two years later, just thinking about those comments made Token's fists clench and his jaw tighten with anger. 

They had no idea. 

The fact that everyone from the old waitress at their favorite diner, to classmates Token had thought of as nice, to new classmates in University and the people he now worked with, seemed to carry so much prejudice really made him question most people's cold mindsets. 

Another group that had been anything but happy when the two got together, where the younger girls at their High School. 

Both boys had respective groups of girl that found them attractive and a bit unreachable, Token with his wealth and classical handsomeness and manners, and Kenny with his silent, mysterious and charming ways, and both groups had been pretty relentless for a while. 

Fake, anonymous gossip online, ugly rumors and snarky comments in the hall became the new normal for a while, and normally Token would have let it get to him much more, but at that moment, he was just so blinded by the fact that his crush of many. years not only liked him back, but was officially _his boyfriend_. 

No around of smart and jealousy curl ruin that. 

  
  
_**And you'll say** _   
_**Don't you worry your pretty little mind** _   
_**People throw rocks at things that shine** _   
_**And life makes love look hard** _   
_**The stakes are high, the water's rough** _   
_**But this love is ours** _

Finally, the ancient computer was ready to go, and Token started to aimlessly go through emails and send cut and paste answers to the ones who needed them.

Once again his mind started to wander. 

There had, of course, been some times in their relationship that made Token feel insecure and uncertain, and he truly hated to think about it now. 

Every single time something or someone had made token feel like maybe he didn't know what he was doing, that he was blinded by his feelings, Kenny had been there to prove him wrong. 

Sometimes it was small gestures like little notes and texts at just the right time, sometimes the timing and words were so perfect for what Token was silently thinking it made him wonder if Kenny could read minds, and other times it was sitting down and having long, serious, open and honest talks for hours, and never had Token left one of those talks without feeling secure and content in his relationship. 

He could only hope he was able to be as comforting and reassuring towards Kenny, and even though he often felt a bit clumsy and stumbling with the romantic aspect of things, he guessed he was doing something right. 

Kenny was still around, after all. 

  
  
_**And it's not theirs to speculate** _   
_**If it's wrong and** _   
_**Your hands are tough** _   
_**But they are where mine belong and** _   
_**I'll fight their doubt and give you faith** _   
_**With this song for you** _

The day moved along slowly, mundane and gray, and around the time Token was about ready to slam his head on his desk from the emails of a very difficult clients who kept provoking his and ignoring his cores answer through emails, Token's phone lit up with a text. 

"Got off work early today, so I'mma head to the store! Any dinner wishes? ;*" 

Token sighed with a soft smile as he rubbed his face gently. 

Here he was, in a air-conditioned office with big comfortable chairs and nobody standing over him rushing him, and yet he was on the verge of a breakdown, while his boyfriend just finished a shift at one of his three summer jobs, today he had been working in the understaffed coffee shop on campus, in that small building that was always boiling hot, with snarky customers acting like they were always in a rush, aa terribly rude boss and no breaks, and yet he was ready to head straight to do Token's dinner shopping for him, and then undoubtedly cook the dinner as well. 

All with a big smile and a shrug of "you know I gotta keep the grind going, babe!" and a wink if Token tried to offer to help. 

The least Token could do was being a grateful and in a good mood when he came home to their shared studio apartment a few blocks from their school. 

He would have given Kenny the world if he let him, but he also knew Kenny was very uncomfortable with receiving anything that cost money from him, and he tried his best to respect that. 

  
  
_**'Cause I love the gap between your teeth** _   
_**And I love the riddles that you speak** _   
_**And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored** _   
_**'Cause my heart is yours** _

Finally, the clock was nearing the time Token got to go home to the boy he had honestly spent all day thinking about. 

But then again, he could spend the rest of his life thinking about Kenny. 

After two years together you would think that he had gotten somewhat used to how attracted to I'm he was, but there were still moments where Token would just stop in the middle of something he was doing to really _look_ at his boyfriend, and to just take in that this boy had chosen him, out of all people. 

This beautiful boy, with the golden hair in perfect waves, his odd light brown eyes that looked golden in the sunlight, the freckles that covered his face, his arms, his shoulder and most of his back, that very charming gap in his teeth that had always been one of Token's biggest weaknesses, and the way he looked just as good in worn out sweatpants and old hoodies as when he did when they went out on weekends. 

He was so happy that his parents were finally, finally, starting to see just what a hard working, kind, resourceful and wonderful person Kenny truly was. 

Even tho his father couldn't quite help mumbling about Kenny's tattooed arms and pierced lip (and some other piercings Token was _very_ grateful his dad would never know about), Token knew his dad was truly warming up to his boyfriend. 

It made him happy, yes, but honestly, even if his parents hadn't approved, it wouldn't have changed how Token felt about Kenny. 

Love was a pretty damn strong thing, after all. 

  
  
_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind** _   
_**People throw rocks at things that shine** _   
_**And life makes love look hard** _   
_**Don't you worry your pretty little mind** _   
_**People throw rocks at things that shine** _   
_**But they can't take what's ours** _   
_**They can't take what's ours** _

As the clock hit 5:00, Token was rising from his chair, lifting his already packed bag onto his shoulder, and headed for the elevator. 

He could not wait to get home and spend all weekend with Kenny- it would be the first weekend they both had off since summer break started, and they both really needed some time off and together.

The elevator was just as stuffy this time around, but somehow it didn't bother Token half as much as it had that same morning.

Everything just felt light and alright right now.

The elevator "dinged" as it reached the main floor, and Token had to wait for the mass of beige and grey clad people in front of him to exit before he could slowly start moving out himself. 

As he did, he heard a familiar voice out in the lobby, a voice he certainly hadn't expected to hear here, and he stopped for a second right outside the elevator door and took the scene in. 

Kenny was standing by the receptionists desk having a lively chat with the young, usually insecure male receptionists, gesturing with his hands as he always did when he was excited about something. 

When Token cleared his throat, Kenny's head snapped towards him and a huge grin spread on his face as he hurried towards him. 

"'Appy weekend, love!" Kenny said cheerfully as he pulled out a bouquet of yellow peonies from behind his back. 

Token's favorites, of course. 

Token couldn't help but laugh as he took a quit look around the lobby, confirming that they were along except for the receptionist that was back to clicking on his computer, and finally wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and gave him a proper kiss. 

"You'll never be out of surprises, will you, McComrick?" Token asked with a soft smile and he unwrapped his arms from his boyfriend and accepted the flowers. 

"Nope!" Kenny said cheerfully and gave him a toothy grin, before taking Token's hand in his. 

Kenny waved to the receptionist as they left, and Token smiled to himself.

Kenny could seriously make friends with anyone. 

And it was just one of the endless things that made Token love him so endlessly. 

He didn't feel even a sliver of doubt right then; Kenny was simply his person. 

  
  
_**The stakes are high, the water's rough** _   
_**But this love is ours** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated, but no pressure! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ sparkles-and-trash.tumblr.com, or twitter and insta @ Trash_Doll for more South Park content, news about what I'm working on, some art and just to talk about SP!


End file.
